An Unexpected Love
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: After Thorin's confession on the cliff, Bilbo tries to figure out his feelings for Thorin. Bilbo/Thorin. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of Thoran Oakenshield's confession on the cliff, and said dwarf was sitting by the fire, deep in thought. He had been wrong about Bilbo, he certainly did belong with them. Not just because he managed to survive the worst, as he had put it, but also because he was courageous, caring…

"Hello."

Thorin turned around to see the Hobbit standing behind him. He smiled and motioned for him to come over, and Bilbo hesitantly sat down beside Thorin. "You should be asleep," Thorin commented.

"Last I checked, you were not my mother," was Bilbo's reply. "How are you? I mean, you're injured…you almost died…"

Thorin smiled slightly. "I'm sore, but I'll be fine."

"Fine enough to travel tomorrow?" asked Bilbo.

"I think so, yes," Thorin answered. He looked over at the Hobbit. "I'm sorry, Bilbo, for everything. I'm really sorry."

"I know," Bilbo said, swallowing the lump in his throat, and Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo in another heartfelt embrace. Bilbo buried his face in Thorin's soft, black hair and sighed.

After a moment Thorin released Bilbo and gazed into his eyes. "I will never doubt you again," he promised, love shining in his eyes. Bilbo sniffled, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Awwww," chorused Fili and Kili, who were watching them earnestly.

Bilbo went crimson, and a hint of a blush appeared on Thorin's face. "Go to bed," said Thorin gruffly, turning back to the fire.

"But uncle, Gandalf has said we're to set out earlier than planned," Fili announced.

"Very well," Thorin declared. "Off with you now. If we're leaving early then you'd better get some sleep." Fili and Kili complained, but did as Thorin said.

"Sorry about them." Thorin smiled.

"It's fine," said Bilbo, a warm feeling filling him. But what was it? He looked up at the leader of the dwarves, and the warm feeling grew so strong it almost overwhelmed Bilbo. He flushed when he found Thorin was staring at him expectantly, he had caught Bilbo staring.

"Everything all right?" Thorin questioned, a concerned expression on his face.

"Just fine," Bilbo answered, deciding to sleep on it. Tomorrow, he would sort out these strange feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that same night, Bilbo woke from a dream about Thorin that hadn't exactly been a "non-friend dream. He went crimson and rolled over to face Thorin, who was asleep beside him. Sighing, Bilbo closed his eyes and attempted to fall back asleep, he heard Fili and Kili say once that if you fell asleep in the next sixty seconds after you woke up from a dream, you would go right back into it and it would continue where it left off.

Bilbo wanted that more than he wanted a mattress to sleep on.

However, the minute was long over, and Bilbo was just dozing off when he heard Thorin murmuring in his sleep. "No...Bilbo..."

The Hobbit's eyes shot open at hearing his name, and he stared at Thorin in perplexion. Why was Thorin talking about him?

Could it be?

But before Bilbo could think further about this question, he found himself being pulled into strong arms, his cheek pressed against Thorin's chest. _Shit_, thought Bilbo. _Shit Shit Shit_. _Orc shit_, he added, and almost laughed at that. But he didn't, so he wouldn't wake Thorin.

What would Thorin do when he woke in the morning to find Bilbo in his arms? Panic overcame Bilbo and he struggled against Thorin's iron grip, Bilbo made a mental note to never underestimate the dwarf's strength. Well, obviously he couldn't move, he would have to wait until morning when Thorin woke up.

Would he be angry? They had just found friendship, less than twenty four hours ago. Bilbo wanted to keep that friendship, he was stunned when he realized that he wanted it to be deeper. And Thorin's arms around him did feel nice, he guessed he could just enjoy being held by him while he could (for the third time, Bilbo thought proudly), he would never be able to get enough of that feeling.

"Bilbo...my Hobbit..." Thorin sighed, his hand sliding down to Bilbo's waist. Bilbo gulped, surely Thorin would be furious with him in the morning. Why, he wasn't sure, after all Bilbo had just been pulled into strong arms. He'd explain that he tried to move, but Thorin's strength just wouldn't allow it. Yes, that was what he would do. And this was almost as good as being in his dream, possibly even better. This was definitely not a dream, this was the real deal. With those thoughts, Bilbo managed to find sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

"Bilbo?" Bilbo woke the next morning to find Thorin shaking him gently. "What were you...I mean...how did you...?"

Thorin _was_ angry. Crestfallen, Bilbo said, "Thorin, please don't be mad at me. You...you were talking in your sleep, you grabbed me and I could hardly move...I'm sorry."

Realization swept over Thorin's handsome features-wait, did Bilbo just think that? Yes, he realized, the dwarf was indeed very handsome. "No, don't be," Thorin quickly replied. "I'm sorry."

Bilbo smiled. "You don't be," he said. "I...I enjoyed it."

"You did?"

"Yes, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it very much," Bilbo admitted.

"Well...great."

"Yeah."

They fell silent. After a moment Thorin said, "Sorry for strangling you, by the way. Must have been uncomfortable."

Bilbo couldn't help laughing. "Honestly, Thorin, it's fine. You don't have to worry."

Thorin smiled. "So, what does this mean?" he asked. "You enjoying being held by me?"

Bilbo blushed. "I'm not sure," he decided. "One thing I am sure of is that I have feelings for you, Thorin Oakenshield. They're strong, and I don't know what they are and...and I'm scared. I've never had any experience with relationships before."

Thorin nodded in agreement. "I respect that, Bilbo. I will admit that I have feelings for you too, nor am I sure what they are. But in time, we will figure it out, and we will do it together."

"What does that mean for us?" asked Bilbo.

Thorin reached for his hand and stroked his fingers lightly. "Well...do you want to be with me?"

"Do _you_?"

"I asked first."

Bilbo snorted. "Yes," he admitted. "I do, very much. What about you?"

It was a long moment before Thorin responded. "Yes, I would love to."


	3. Chapter 3

It was night, and it was dark in the woods. However, Bilbo felt safe with Thorin, he felt safe in his arms. Bilbo sighed against Thorin's lips and kissed him back so hard that Thorin moaned into Bilbo's mouth.

"As much as I hate to admit this, we should probably get back to the others," Bilbo gasped. "Gandalf sent us out to the woods to get firewood, not to make out."

"Well, we can tell Gandalf that the firewood was heavy and we had to stop and rest a few times," Thorin pointed out, deepening the kiss. Bilbo whimpered and twisted his tongue around Thorin's, pushing him against a tree and running his hands through Thorin's black hair. Thorin's lips were so soft, so delicious, and Bilbo gasped when Thorin began to kiss his neck.

"Thorin, please," Bilbo whimpered, digging his fingers into his boyfriend's dark hair. "I want you."

"Not now, my dear Hobbit," Thorin murmured in his ear. "Come on, we should bring this firewood to the campsite. One more minute and the fire'll probably go out."

Bilbo chuckled and picked up half of the firewood, then followed Thorin back to their camp. "What took you guys so long?" asked Dwalin.

Irritated, Bilbo replied, "The firewood was heavy and we had to rest a couple times," he lied smoothly. Gandalf raised an eyebrow and looked at Bilbo, then Thorin, then Bilbo again. Bilbo gulped as Thorin dropped some of it onto the fire, and sparks flew out of it and the flames crackled. They sat around the fire then, and Fili and Kili told a ghost story that made the hairs on the back of Bilbo's neck stand on end. At one point, Fili jumped out at everyone and Bilbo yelped and clung to Thorin, ca using him to jump. Everyone dissolved into laughter and Bilbo went very red.

They went to bed immediately after, and Thorin and Bilbo snuggled and looked up at the stars together. "The sky is so beautiful," Thorin said, wrapping his arms around Bilbo.

"It's okay," Bilbo agreed, nuzzling closer to his boyfriend. He looked up at Thorin. "You're beautiful."

Thorin smiled. "You're so sweet." He placed a kiss on Bilbo's short hair, and Bilbo sighed happily. "Now get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Every day's long," Bilbo yawned, and he was asleep the same minute. Thorin laughed softly to himself and soon fell asleep as well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

The next day, it rained. They traveled until they found a small cave for shelter, and they quickly huddled into it. Bilbo and Thorin slept for a while, as did everyone elsebut they took turns keeping watch. During Bilbo's watch he gazed at the sleeping Thorin, stroking his hair gently. Thorin's eyes opened and he smiled at Bilbo, then wrapped his arms around the hobbit's neck and pulled him down into a loving kiss.

They kissed slowly, deeply, and neither noticed that someone was watching them until Balin said, "Well laddies, I must say I'm not very surprised."

Thorin and Bilbo sprang apart, stammering indecipherable responses, both their faces a deep crimson. Fortunately, Balin only chuckled. "It's okay, I approve. To be honest, anyone with eyes could see you two have feelings for each other."

Bilbo laughed nervously. "Er, thanks. Can you please not tell anyone? When we're ready they need to hear it from us."

"Of course laddies," Balin replied. "I respect that."

"Thanks," said Bilbo appreciatively.

"Tell you what," Balin said. "I'll keep watch, and you two spend some time with each other. Orcs could probably come in here and you wouldn't know it the way you two are around each other."

"No, it's fine-" Thorin began.

"I insist," Balin interrupted him, and Thorin sighed in defeat. Bilbo smiled at his boyfriend, eyes filled with desire.

"Let's go outside," Thorin suggested. "We need to be more careful." Bilbo nodded, and followed Thorin outside. The rain had stopped, but when Bilbo looked up the sky was still a dark gray. "Want to go on a walk?"

Bilbo smiled. "It would be a pleasure." With that he followed Thorin into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

Bilbo and Thorin walked in silence for a while, both of them deep in thought. "Do you think we should tell the others?" Thorin asked his boyfriend, breaking the silence.

Bilbo looked up at him. "Whatever you want to do," he declared.

Thorin smiled. "I don't know," he admitted. "Sneaking around is kind of hot…" He leaned down and kissed Bilbo deeply. Bilbo moaned and wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck, kissing him back, and he sprang on him without warning and knocked him to the ground.

"Hobbits are also strong," Bilbo panted, "when the other isn't prepared. Maybe I would make a good burglar."

Thorin chuckled and kissed Bilbo hard, sitting up and putting his hands on the Hobbit's waist. "The only reason you pinned me down, like you said, was because I was not ready."

Bilbo grinned and helped him up. "Are you ready now?"

"Yeah, why?" Bilbo seized Thorin's wrists and forced him to the ground, then sat on top of his boyfriend.

"Can we please not tell anyone about this?" Thorin asked, and Bilbo smirked. He kissed Thorin deeply, and Thorin pulled Bilbo down on top of him and kissed back.

They kissed for a long moment, sweetly, softly, and then Bilbo grabbed Thorin's hand and pulled him off the ground. "Come on, let's keep walking," Bilbo suggested. "Let's turn around though in case everyone's woken up."

"Good idea," Thorin agreed, and they set off back to the small cave.

Bilbo smiled as they walked. He was the luckiest person alive, he was lucky to have someone as special as Thorin. And that made him wonder if possibly Thorin thought he was only with him because he was royalty, not because he truly did love him-

Wait, love?

Oh.

And in that instant, Bilbo knew exactly of his feelings. What he was feeling for Thorin was love. He glanced nervously over at Thorin, knowing he needed to tell the dwarf then and now. He may not get another chance for a while, plus Thorin really did need to know.

"T-Thorin," Bilbo stammered. "I need to tell you something."

"Yes, my Bilbo?" Thorin stroked Bilbo's fingers gently.

"I-" Bilbo tried to force himself to say it, but it was as if the words were lodged in his throat. "I er, well, that is-"

"Spit it out Bilbo," Thorin encouraged him. "You'll feel better getting it off your chest."

Bilbo went a bright scarlet. "I love you."

"What?"

"I mean it," said Bilbo boldly. "I love you. You're wonderful, Thorin, not just because you're royalty, but because you're you, and even if you were the poorest person on earth, I'd still love you. I mean it, Thorin Oakenshield. I love you with all my heart."

Thorin's eyes were filled with tears, and he sniffled. "Bilbo," he breathed. "No one has ever said that to me."

"Don't cry," Bilbo murmured, wiping Thorin's eyes.

"Bilbo, I-"

"No," Bilbo interrupted him. "You don't have to say it back just because I said it. I know you don't like to talk about feelings and stuff, but-"

"I mean it, too, Bilbo," Thorin declared. "I-I love you." Bilbo's jaw dropped, and Thorin laughed despite his tears. "Kiss me, would you?" Bilbo smiled and captured Thorin's lips in a soft, loving kiss. He licked Thorin's tongue, and Thorin moaned softly into Bilbo's mouth. Thorin gently nibbled Bilbo's lower lip, and Bilbo gasped and pressed his body against Thorin's, grinding against him. They kissed hungrily, and Bilbo slowly began unbuttoning his lover's shirt. Hesitantly, he slid Thorin's shirt off his shoulders and ran his hands over his torso.

"Beautiful," Bilbo gasped. "So beautiful-" He cut himself off when he realized Thorin was staring down at him, blushing furiously and his eyes wide. "Er, sorry, I guess I got carried away a bit."

"A bit?" joked Thorin.

"Well, a lot," the Hobbit admitted with a grin in Thorin's direction. "We should probably head back, as much as I'd like to continue on without everyone else."

Thorin chuckled and reached for his shirt, and Bilbo helped with the buttons. "Running away with you doesn't seem like a bad idea at the moment," he agreed as they started down the path again. "Then again, who knows what kind of mischief Fili and Kili would get into without me to supervise them."

Bilbo burst out laughing and he nuzzled Thorin gently. "I love you."

"I love you too," Thorin admitted, and they shared a sweet kiss.


End file.
